Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: Vous avez envie de rire?Ca tombe plutôt bien...Découvrez les 20 raisons drôles, possibles, secrètes ou loufoques aux manies ou aux traits particuliers des différents personnages de One Piece: Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Luffy, Pipo, Ace et maintenant Shanks
1. Zoro porte un bandana

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...**

**Zoro porte son bandana pour les combats sérieux

* * *

**

**1 - Difficile autrement d'attaquer son adversaire en surgissant d'un côté où il ne s'y attend pas lorsque vos cheveux verts lui font immanquablement repérer l'endroit d'où vous l'attaquez.**

**2 - L'odeur du bandana (sueur accumulée au long des nombreux combats oblige) surprend les adversaires lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de lui porter un coup rapproché, et ça lui laisse du temps pour réagir. **

**3 - Cette ombre noire, ça donne un regard de tueur.**

**4 - C'était le mouchoir préféré de Kuina dont elle s'est servi le soir où ils se sont fait leur fameuse promesse et il ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Comme ça, c'est un peu comme si elle se battait avec lui.**

**5 - On lui a dit que s'il ne le portait pas il perdrait, alors il n'est pas superstitieux, mais bon, il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté juste au cas où.**

**6 - Il faut bien détourner leur attention sur le haut de son crâne, sinon ils s'apercevraient à quel point tenir une épée entre ses dents et parler en même temps est ridicule.**

**7 - Au cas où le combat s'éternise, ça évite les coups de soleil.**

**8 - Ça lui permet d'être pris plus au sérieux. Surtout si l'adversaire l'a vu se perdre ou se ridiculiser juste avant. Comme ça, il ne le reconnait pas.**

**9 - Il en a vu qui s'attachaient les cheveux en queue de cheval pour ne pas être génés, mais ses cheveux sont trop courts pour être attachés, alors il fallait bien qu'il trouve autre chose pour que ses cheveux ne le gênent pas, idiots.**

**10 - Un pari c'est un pari. On lui a dit qu'il n'était pas cap, mais ils verront bien qu'il le tiendra jusqu'à sa mort.**

**11 - Il vaut mieux être connu comme celui qui a un bandana sur la tête que comme celui qui a des cheveux vert horribles.**

**12 - Il pourra le revendre cher une fois qu'il sera devenu célèbre.**

**13 - Ça évite que le sang tâche ses cheveux verts,sinon ils deviennent marron, c'est moche.**

**14 - Quand il se bat sérieusement, ses cheveux deviennent rouge et jaune à petits pois... vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est ridicule.**

**15 - Il lui faut bien un élément facilement reconnaissable pour être connu comme le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Mais ces abrutis n'ont même pas compris.**

**16 - Les chauves sont plus terrifiants, mais il ne se raserait les cheveux pour rien au monde.**

**17 - Ça fait STYLE, genre BAD-BOY.**

**18 - Ça nous permet de savoir à quel moment il se donne à fond.**

**19 - C'est pour noter ses adversaires: un bandana bon, voir excellent , pas de badana mauvais. ****Il avait aussi élaboré un dégradé de couleurs avec différents bandanas, pour affiner la notation et pouvoir les comparer entre eux, mais c'était trop encombrant à transporter.**

**20 - C'est Eiichiro Oda qui l'a décidé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire. Il n'y a rien a comprendre.

* * *

**

**Si vous trouvez d'autres raisons, vous pouvez les noter dans une review. Tout commentaire, toute critique sont les bienvenus. **


	2. Sanji cache son oeil gauche

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...**

**Sanji cache son oeil gauche avec une mèche de cheveux**

**

* * *

**

**1 – C'est pour lui éviter une crise cardiaque: Vous avez vu l'effet que la vue des femmes lui fait... imaginez ce que ce serait s'il les voyait en trois dimensions.

* * *

**

**2 – Le mystère attire les femmes, c'est bien connu.

* * *

**

**3 – Ca intrigue les femmes et les pousse à vouloir davantage découvrir son corps.

* * *

**

**4 – Il n'a pas de deuxième sourcil et il en a honte. Ou bien son deuxième sourcil est normal et il trouve ça hideux car il ne s'accorde pas avec son sourcil en tire-bouchon. Ou bien il a un sourcil à la Emmanuel Chain.

* * *

**

**5 – Il n'a pas d'oeil dans l'orbite, juste un grand trou noir qui absorbe les gens qui croisent le regard de son oeil gauche.

* * *

**

**6 – Il n'y a rien du tout sous la mèche. En fait, Sanji est un cyclope, mais il ne veut pas que ça se sache alors gardez le secret s'il vous plaît. Sinon vous allez casser tous ses espoirs de relation avec Nami.

* * *

**

**7 – Il a installé une caméra à la place de son oeil comme ça il peut filmer incognito toutes les filles et elles ne le savent même pas. Il est diabolique n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**

**8 – En fait, son deuxième oeil est un oeil spécial qui peut voir à travers les vêtements des demoiselles. C'est pour cela qu'il est dans tous ses états dès qu'il voit une jolie fille. Il a mis une mèche de cheveux devant quand même car c'est mal d'espionner les jeunes demoiselles sans leur autorisation, mais de temps en temps, quand le crayon de dessinateur de Eiishiro Oda est loin, il se permet de jeter un regard à la hâte.

* * *

**

**9 – Il avait tellement faim sur l'île déserte qu'après avoir découvert que Zeff lui avait menti et n'avait pas de sac de provision, il a décidé de faire pareil. Mais comme ça l'embêtait vraiment de sacrifier une jambe, il a commencé par plus petit.

* * *

**

**10 – Il a approché de trop près le studio Clamp, ou bien Eiishiro Oda a fait un stage chez elles (je ne sais pas si vous avez compté le nombre de borgnes dans leurs mangas, mais c'est assez impressionnant.)

* * *

**

**11 – Il a les yeux vairons. Son oeil gauche est vert fluo et ça jure avec tous ses costumes et complets vestons.

* * *

**

**12 – Son modèle de pirate idéal est Albator.

* * *

**

**13 – Son oeil gauche est normal, Eiishiro Oda fait ça pour faire parler les imbéciles... Et apparemment ça marche bien.

* * *

**

**14 – Sa coiffure est tellement stylée et sexy comme cela qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi il en changerait après tant d'années.

* * *

**

**15 - Il a pris un compas dans l'oeil en s'interposant pour aider une camarade de classe qui se faisait attaquer par un de ses amoureux qui était jaloux qu'elle ne regarde que Sanji.

* * *

**

**16 – Il a un oeil de fille immense avec plein de paillettes qui luisent dedans et de longs cils, genre shojo à l'eau de rose.

* * *

**

**17 – Il a voulu faire le mariole avec un couteau de cuisine pour impressionner la galerie féminine lors de son premier emploi de cuistot.

* * *

**

**18 – Parce que vous croyez qu'après avoir pris 20 minutes à dessiner son sourcil en tire-bouchon sur toutes les cases d'une planche, on peut encore avoir le courage de lui dessiner un deuxième oeil ?

* * *

**

**19 – C'est un épi de naissance. Ses cheveux poussent dans ce sens là depuis qu'il est petit et même la meilleure des laques n'a rien pu y faire.

* * *

**

**20 - Il a un secret d'enfance traumatisant du jour où il a perdu cet oeil mais Eiishiro Oda ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant. Alors désolé pour les fans de Sanji mais vous allez encore rester un long moment à vous torturer les méninges et à faire des suppositions tordues avant de connaître la vérité (à supposer que vous la découvriez un jour).**

**

* * *

**

**Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une petite review.**

**Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Review !**

**En bref, vos reviews sont attendues avec une grande impatience. Merci à ceux qui en ont laissé pour le premier chapitre.**


	3. Nami aime l'argent

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...**

**Nami aime l'argent plus que tout... ou presque.**

**

* * *

**

**1 – Sa fausse poitrine, sa liposuccion, ses implants fessiers, son coiffeur...

* * *

**

**2 – Le vert des billets s'accorde à merveille avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

* * *

**

**3 – Pour quelle autre raison à part l'argent pensez-vous qu'un homme beau, riche et intelligent l'épouserait ?

* * *

**

**4 – Elle a été petit cochon tirelire dans une autre vie.

* * *

**

**5 – On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'un autre tordu psychopathe prenne son village adoré en otage, il vaut mieux avoir une monnaie d'échange sous la main. On n'est jamais trop prudent...

* * *

**

**6 – Avec Sanji qui ne pense qu'à draguer et à faire à manger, Luffy à manger et à se battre, Zoro à se battre et à s'entraîner pour les futurs combats, Pipo à inventer des armes pour les futurs combats et à s'amuser avec Chopper, Chopper à s'amuser avec Pipo et à étudier la médecine, Robin à étudier l'histoire et à lire... **

**... Si elle ne pensait pas à amasser des trésors, grâce à quel argent pourraient-ils manger ?

* * *

**

**7 – Quand ce qui te sert de parents soit se balade avec un moulinet sur la tête ou bien vivotait en ramassant des mandarines, tu songes sérieusement à assurer ton avenir.

* * *

**

**8 – Vu les goûts de luxe qu'elle a pris à force de se faire servir et soigner par un cuistot et un médecin trois étoiles, et protéger par des gardes du corps d'exception, il lui faudra bien une petite fortune pour se réhabituer à la vie normale une fois que Luffy aura trouvé le One Piece.

* * *

**

**9 – Elle aime se baigner tous les matins dans une baignoire remplie à raz bord de billets et de pièces, c'est bon pour son teint.

* * *

**

**10 – Si Belmer avait eu plus d'argent, elle ne serait pas morte.

* * *

**

**11 – C'est comme un rat de laboratoire: quand tu les dresses à chercher le fromage, ils gardent le réflexe jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

* * *

**

**12 – Arlong lui a greffé une bombe et un compteur à la place d'une partie du cerveau. Si elle n'a pas gagné son quota de billets dans le mois, sa tête explose.

* * *

**

**13 – C'est la fille cachée de Picsou et de Gripsou.

* * *

**

**14 – Comme personne ne lui a jamais expliqué comment on fait les bébés, elle économise pour s'acheter de zolis enfants plus tard.

* * *

**

**15 – Quand Luffy aura trouvé le One Piece, elle le prendra, s'enfuira avec et deviendra la Reine des Pirates. En attendant, elle prend tout ce qu'elle trouve à côté pour éviter de craquer et de dévoiler son but à l'équipage en dérobant tout leur or.

* * *

**

**16 - Un sou est un sou. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

**

**17 – Elle fait des réserves de billets. En cas de pénurie de papier sur le bateau, elle les recyclera pour pouvoir continuer à dessiner ses cartes.

* * *

**

**18 – Comme ça, quand elle sera assez riche, elle s'achètera un nouveau bateau avec un équipage lèche cul, intelligent, silencieux et qui lui obéira au doigt et à l'oeil.

* * *

**

**19 – LES BERRYS C'EST TABOU, ON EN VIENDRA TOUS À BOUT !

* * *

**

**20 – Plus elle lui donne de pots de vin, plus Eiichiro Oda augmente son rôle dans l'histoire. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle participe de plus en plus aux combats.

* * *

**

**Merci à mes reviewers, dont certains ont trouvé quelques raisons supplémentaires que vous pouvez aller lire et auxquelles vous pouvez ajouter les vôtres.**

**Les reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles.**


	4. Robin ne parle presque jamais

Merci à Qualerei, Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun, Bloody's soul, Darkzizanie/Decadis, TiaKin, Rini et La Dame Blanche D'Ithilien, pour leurs différentes reviews depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère continuer à vous faire rire (surtout après du Oscar Wilde, je compatis, j'ai étudié Le portrait de Dorian Gray).

* * *

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...**

Robin ne parle presque jamais

* * *

1 – Elle est muette. Ce n'est qu'un pantin de bois. Régulièrement la fée bleue passe la faire parler un peu histoire qu'elle ne rouille pas trop.

* * *

2 – Elle sait lire dans les pensées des gens, du coup elle pense que les autres font pareil.

* * *

3 – Si elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pense, elle aurait un nombre incalculable d'ennemis.

* * *

4 – Elle a très mauvaise haleine, alors elle parle peu pour que les gens ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

* * *

5 – Si elle ouvre la bouche trop longtemps, elle a la manie d'avaler la personne qui est en face d'elle.

* * *

6 – Hein ? Quoi ? Il faut parler aux gens ? Elle n'était pas au courant de cette coutume !

* * *

7 – Elle range son maquillage dans sa trousse avec ses crayons. Malheureusement, elle confond souvent son tube de rouge à lèvres et son tube de colle.

* * *

8 – Pour comprendre comment devenir une belle femme, elle a pris modèle sur les statues des reines des temps jadis. Vous avez déjà vu une statue en train de parler ?

* * *

9 – C'est beaucoup trop fatiguant !

* * *

10 – Comme Nami est jalouse de sa culture, de son intelligence et de sa beauté, elle la taxe de 10 000 berrys par phrase prononcée.

* * *

11 – Ca casserait son image de femme fatale et énigmatique.

* * *

12 – Elle a les muscles des lèvres atrophiés à force d'être restée seule sans parler pendant des années. Mais je suis sûre que Sanji serait prêt à lui offrir une séance quotidienne intensive de baisers torrides pour les remuscler.

* * *

13 – Ca provoque des rides aux commissures des lèvres. Déjà qu'elle est la plus vieille de l'équipage...

* * *

14 – L'écoute prolongée du timbre sensuel de sa voix fait se déshabiller tous les hommes présents autour d'elle. C'est gênant.

* * *

15 – Elle a trop vu les pubs qui conseillent d'économiser sa salive.

* * *

16 – Elle a peur que Nami la pouf prenne l'habitude de venir lui taper la causette.

* * *

17 – Elle a un accent horrible typique de son île natale. C'est difficile à cacher.

* * *

18 – Elle a peur qu'on lui vole sa langue.

* * *

19 – Lorsqu'elle ouvre trop la bouche, on voit que ses molaires du fond sont cariées. Difficile pour une gamine fugitive d'avoir une bonne hygiène dentaire.

* * *

20 – Le fantasme de la femme belle, intelligente et qui ne parle pas est typiquement masculin. Il faut croire qu'Eichiiro Oda n'est qu'un homme, et non un demi-dieu.

* * *

Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une petite review.

Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Review !

Celles de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles.


	5. Luffy adore son fruit du démon

Merci à Zoro-kun (toujours la première à reviewer mes chapitres), Qualerei (toujours aussi contente de te compter parmis mes lecteurs), La Dame Blanche d'Ithilien (je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de parution aussi rapide mais je ne promets rien) et Bloody's soul (par curiosité, quels persos préfères-tu dans l'équipage?) pour leur reviews enthousiastes.

* * *

Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...

**Luffy adore son fruit du démon

* * *

**

**1 – Quand il s'arrête de courir, ses pieds sentent la même odeur que les pneus d'une voiture de course après un freinage d'urgence ... C'est coooool !!

* * *

**

**2 – BOING,... BOING,... BOING ..., BOING,... BOING,... BOING ... (bruit d'une balle de caoutchouc en forme de Luffy recroquevillé en boule qui rebondit dans tous les sens)

* * *

**

**3 – Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que l'on peut empiler dans un estomac qui a des parois élastique !

* * *

**

**4 – Il peut faire l'idiot des heures durant en jouant à l'asticot avec son cou devant Chopper et Pippo.

* * *

**

**5 – Il peut discuter avec Sanji d'un côté de la cuisine pendant que sa main vole un plat au fond de la cuisine sans que le cuistot le voit.

* * *

**

**6 – S'il avale beaucoup d'air chaud, il peut faire la montgolfière.

* * *

**

**7 – L'un de ses rêves de gosses est réalisé: il peut mettre les doigts dans les prises électriques sans danger.

* * *

**

**8 – Il a l'impression d'être un ourson en gélatine, une guimauve ou un chewing-gum géant.

* * *

**

**9 – La saleté glisse sur lui, pas besoin de se laver, juste un coup d'éponge de temps en temps. Et quand on l'astique bien il brille.

* * *

**

**10 – Sa main touche toujours le mur en premier au jeu du 1, 2, 3 soleil.

* * *

**

**11 – Ca aurait pu être pire, son fruit du démon aurait pu s'appeler le fruit du démon du latex et non du caoutchouc. Ca n'aurait pas fait le même effet, n'est-ce pas.

* * *

**

**12 – Ca lui évite de se prendre des coups de foudre à répétition comme Sanji. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est encore jamais tombé amoureux.

* * *

**

**13 – Il arrive à attraper les mouches au plafond avec sa langue comme le caméléon. Et ça s'est méééégaaaaacooooooooool !! Et c'est très bon.

* * *

**

**14 – Ben, il coulerait beaucoup plus vite s'il était en fer, le caoutchouc lui au moins est sensé flotter à l'origine. En plus, le caoutchouc ne rouille pas après qu'on l'ait ressorti de l'eau.

* * *

**

**15 – Il a les cheveux de la même matière que Ken, le mari de Barbie.

* * *

**

**16 – Quand il meurt de faim, il peut se couper un ongle et le machouiller comme un chewing-gum. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se mettre du vernis à ongle parfumé pour en avoir à des goûts différents.

* * *

**

**17 – S'il était en bois ou en papier, il ne pourrait même pas serrer la main de son frère. Comme ça au moins, même si elle fond un peu il peut reformer ses doigts.

* * *

**

**18 – Quand il s'ennuie, il peut jouer à la corde à sauter avec ses bras.

* * *

**

**19 – C'est SUGEEEIIIIII ! Un point c'est tout.

* * *

**

**20 – C'est un vrai plaisir pour Eichiiro Oda d'inventer et de dessiner toutes ses attaques et de leur trouver un nom. En échange que Luffy accepte de manger précisement ce type de fruit du démon, il lui a promis de le faire devenir le roi des pirates. C'est pour cela qu'il est si sûr d'y parvenir.

* * *

**

**Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une petite review.**

**Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Review ! **

**Celles de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles. **

**N'hésitez pas à aller voir les raisons supplémentaires ajoutées par les lecteurs dans leurs reviews. Certaines sont vraiment comiques et bien trouvées.**


	6. Pipo prend toujours la fuite

Je sais que de nombreuses personnes emploient couramment le nom japonais d'Usopp, mais j'avoue préférer le nom français de Pipo, qui est très bien trouvé par le traducteur français, étant donné que tout ce qu'Usopp raconte est du Pipo.

Merci à mes reviewers fidèles à chaque chapitre (ils se reconnaîtront j'en suis sûre) et aux nouveaux venus. Bravo à Ano19735 qui a presque deviné le thème de ce chapitre et à La Dame Blanche d'Ithilien et kitkat pour leur review enthousiaste, et à Neko pour sa suggestion de 21ème raison (merci aux autres aussi mais je n'ai pas pu envoyer de reply à ceux là donc je le fais ici ). Huit reviews au chapitre dernier ! Continuez, vous allez me rendre folle de joie !!!

**

* * *

**

Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...

**Pipo prend toujours la fuite**

* * *

**1 – C'est stratégique ! Il s'enfuit pendant ttrrrèèèèsssss tttrèèèèèssssss longtemmmps .. comme cela, il peut ensuite prendre son adversaire par surprise quand il ne s'y attend plus du tout, du tout, du tout.

* * *

**

**2 – Il est le gourou d'une secte adepte de la non violence et il ne peut donc se battre que très rarement quand ses disciples ne le regardent pas. C'est logique... sinon il perdrait sa crédibilité... Réfléchissez un peu !

* * *

**

**3 – Il faut bien qu'il laisse un peu jouer ses petits camarades, sinon ils lui en voudraient d'avoir éliminé tous leurs ennemis en un coup.

* * *

**

**4 – C'est sa préparation physique au combat. Rien de tel qu'un petit footing pour échauffer les muscles et éviter les entorses et les courbatures à son corps d'athlète.

* * *

**

**5 – Il faut toujours préserver le meilleur combattant pour le garder pour les cas vraiment, vraiment désespérés.

* * *

**

**6 – Lorsqu'il laisse échapper sa furie, c'est un vrai carnage!! Il vaut mieux éviter un tel spectacle sanglant devant de jeunes filles pures et innocentes ! Bon, d'accord, pas très pures et innocentes, mais de jeunes filles quand même... du moins pour l'une d'entre elle. (sueur de panique, il a cru que l'excuse allait lui échapper)

* * *

**

**7 – Si Zoro le voyait se battre réellement, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer en duel. Et il aime trop Zoro pour lui infliger une défaite plus qu'humiliante en face de ses compagnons.

* * *

**

**8 – Heu... il tient à la vie... c'est tout.

* * *

**

**9 – Pourquoi se fatiguer à gaspiller ses merveilleux talents innés alors que les hommes de main de son bateau s'en chargent très bien pour lui? Ils seraient prêt à tout pour protéger le grand Capitaine Usopp !

* * *

**

**10 – Ce n'est pas une fuite ... c'est un tour d'horizon ! Comme cela il assure les arrières au cas où un autre ennemi est en train de les attaquer à revers. Et c'est efficace car personne ne vient jamais... ils ont tous sûrement trop peur d'attaquer.

* * *

**

**11 – Si jamais un jour l'adversaire est malheureusement trop fort, il leur faudra bien un survivant pour raconter les exploits de la bande à travers tout le pays.

* * *

**

**12 – C'est pour attirer l'ennemi qui le suivrait droit dans un piège.

* * *

**

**13 – Ce n'est pas de sa faute ... ce sont ses pieds qui sont trouillards ! Lui il meurt d'envie de se battre et de montrer sa valeur ! A cause d'eux, il a une réputation horrible qu'il ne mérite absolument pas.

* * *

**

**14 – On ne sait jamais ... au coeur de la bagarre il pourrait prendre un coup qui le défigurerait à vie... et ses fans ne s'en remettraient pas.

* * *

**

**15 – A cause de ses problèmes de vue, il se trompe de direction pour se précipiter vers l'ennemi.

* * *

**

**16 – Lorsque la bête fauve qui est en lui se déchaîne, elle ne reconnaît plus ses compagnons. Il ne voudrait pas les blesser par inadvertance.

* * *

**

**17 – Il y a toujours un rôle de lâche dans une équipe. Il a décidé de se sacrifier pour laisser le beau rôle à ses amis.

* * *

**

**18 – Il court vérifier si personne ne s'en est pris à son bateau chéri et adoré. Et puis, comme il voyage toujours léger, il faut bien qu'il retourne chercher des munitions à bord!

* * *

**

**19 – On l'a hypnotisé. Dès qu'il entend « A l'attaque ! » lui il comprend « Cache cache ! »

* * *

**

**20 – Vous avez vu la tête des ennemis que Eiichiro Oda leur dessine ! Ca ne vous donne pas envie de fuir à vous aussi ?

* * *

**

J'en suis vraiment navrée mais mes sorties sont, et resteront irrégulières, mais j'essayerais de les garder aussi rapprochées qu'elles le sont actuellement. Les affiliés à ffnet qui ont peur de rater un chapitre peuvent mettre l'histoire dans leur liste d'alerte. Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne l'ont pas déjà vu, dans le genre humoristique j'ai aussi écrit Passagers clandestins sur One Piece, cf mon profil (un peu de pub ne peut faire de mal à personne).

**Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une petite review.**

**Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Review !**

**Celles de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles.**


	7. Ace tombe subitement endormi

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles... **

Ace tombe subitement endormi

* * *

Encore merci à mes reviewers pour leur fidèlité et la régularité de leurs reviews!! Je vous aime tous!!

Désolée de décevoir leurs fans, mais les 20 raisons de Chopper et de Francky ne viendront que dans plusieurs chapitres pour cause de manque d'inspiration. Pour l'instant il va y avoir plusieurs chapitres sur des personnages de One Piece ne faisant pas partie de la bande à Luffy mais ayant eux aussi une bonne côte de popularité, notamment Ace donc, mais aussi Kuina et probablement Shanks.

* * *

**1 – A force d'avoir fréquenté et surveillé son petit frère hyperactif pendant des années, le reste paraît ennuyeux à mourir. Alors il a forcément plus de mal à garder son attention éveillée.

* * *

**

**2 – Il passe toutes ses nuits à mettre le feu dans toutes les boîtes de nuit des villes qu'il traverse. Alors il a de nombreuses heures de sommeil à rattraper en journée.

* * *

**

**3 – Quand il s'endort, son esprit part posséder Sogeking.

* * *

**

**4 – Ben... C'est comme ça... des fois il pète le feu, des fois non.

* * *

**

**5 – Il utilise des piles qui durent deux fois moins longtemps.

* * *

**

**6 – De temps en temps, il y a deux neurones qui se déconnectent, et voilà ce que ça donne. Ca arrive quand on s'est fait jeter plusieurs fois du haut d'une falaise étant petit par son grand-père.

* * *

**

**7 – Ben, il travaille pour le Père Noël (Barbe Blanche), alors c'est normal qu'il soit pote avec le marchand de sable.

* * *

**

**8 – Il a mangé le fruit du feu-follet.

* * *

**

**9 – En fait, c'est un cyborg. La mise en veille est automatique et elle survient à l'improviste le temps que sa batterie de secours se déclenche.

* * *

**

**10 – Il adore plonger son nez dans les assiettes.

* * *

**

**11 – Vous pensiez qu'il avait un chapeau pour concurrencer son petit frère !! Mais non, c'est tout simplement qu'il élève une colonie de mouches Tsé-tsé à l'intérieur.

* * *

**

**12 – Il est tout simplement atteint de narcolepsie.

* * *

**

**13 – Ca l'amuse d'espionner les réactions des gens quand il fait semblant de s'endormir brusquement. Petit, il a trop regardé les émissions de caméra cachée.

* * *

**

**14 – C'est comme cela qu'il glane des informations pour son capitaine, dans les conversations des gens dont les langues se délient lorsqu'ils le croient endormis.

* * *

**

**15 – Il a trouvé le seul moyen efficace pour qu'on ne lui reproche pas d'abroger une conversation ennuyante.

* * *

**

**16 – C'est simplement un très grand paresseux. Il est aussi paresseux que son frère est gourmand, c'est pour dire.

* * *

**

**17 – Ca vous a surpris?! Vous êtes sacrement impressionnables vous... Vous n'avez jamais vu personne faire la sieste ?

* * *

**

**18 – Il a pour habitude de tomber régulièrement raide mort, mais en fait son pouvoir du feu vient de celui du phénix, alors il renaît à chaque fois. C'est encore mieux que ces stupides chats qui n'ont que neuf vies.

* * *

**

**19 – Eichiiro Oda s'est inspiré de lui-même pour créer ce personnage. A force de travailler comme un dingue, il pique du nez à l'improviste sur ses planches et il s'endort. C'est comme ça que sa main a dérapé alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer le visage d'un nouveau membre de l'équipage appelé Pipo. Juste comme il dessinait le nez...

* * *

**

**20 - Finalement, on peut vous dire la vérité, c'est parce que ... Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z

* * *

**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre des 20 raisons vous a plût.**

**Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une review. En plus ça me rend folle de joie de lire toutes vos petites reviews !**

**Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Partagez la avec nous !**

**Les reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles.**


	8. Shanks a sauvé Luffy

**Les 20 raisons pour lesquelles ...**

**Shanks a sauvé Luffy au péril de sa vie**

* * *

1 – Il pensait l'exposer comme animal de foire de ville en ville jusqu'à être devenu assez riche pour compenser la perte du fruit du démon. Pensez, un enfant élastique !! Mais après s'être fait arraché un bras, il a renoncé à se coltiner ce porte-poisse. Trop dangereux.

* * *

2 – S'il avait eu quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin dans la tragique disparition du fils de Dragon, il n'aurait pas pu faire une longue carrière dans la piraterie.

* * *

3 – Luffy est son fils caché. Que voulez-vous qu'il vienne faire régulièrement sur une petite île perdue au milieu de l'Océan à part venir compter fleurette à la femme d'un des pirates les plus célèbres des mers du monde entier.

* * *

4 – C'était leur mascotte porte bonheur,... à l'époque...

* * *

5 – Il s'est beaucoup attaché à lui car lui-même était aussi bavard et casse-couil... euh ... casse-cou que lui quand il avait son âge.

* * *

6 – Si le village avait pleuré la mort de Luffy, Shanks aurait eu beaucoup moins de monde, le soir même, à la beuverie qui était prévue pour fêter son retour sur l'île.

* * *

7 – Son équipage adorait Luffy. S'il l'avait laissé mourir devant ses yeux sans même lever le petit doigt, sa côte de popularité auprès de ses hommes aurait considérablement baissé. Et Jack Sparrow vous dira à quel point les mutineries nuisent à la bonne humeur.

* * *

8 – Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas grand chose ! De toutes façons ce bras ne lui servait à rien. Un seul lui suffit pour se battre à l'épée. Par contre il a du se débarrasser... euh non donner son chapeau à Luffy, car avec un seul bras il ne pouvait plus le tenir en se battant.

* * *

9 – S'il avait su ce qu'il lui arriverait, il serait resté sur la berge à croiser les doigts pour que le petit s'en sorte.

* * *

10 – Il tient absolument à le tuer de ses propres mains lorsqu'il sera devenu un homme et à lui filer une bonne correction pour lui avoir dérobé son précieux fruit du démon. ( Vous apprendrez que tuer un gamin ça ne se fait pas pour un pirate qui veut avoir une bonne réputation parmi les villageois.)

* * *

11 – Luffy est devenu en quelque sorte son fils spirituel. Après tout le mal qu'il a eu à lui faire rentrer dans dans sa cervelle de moineau ses idéaux de pirate au grand coeur, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir si facilement.

* * *

12 – C'est un personnage secondaire, alors pour que les lecteurs l'adorent il devait faire quelque chose de cool et de super classe dès le début. Et vous avouerez que pour ça il n'y a rien de mieux que de sauver le futur héros de l'histoire dans son enfance et de devenir son idole.

* * *

13 – Qui n'a jamais rêvé se faire arracher un bras pour sauver un gamin stupide et braillard ?! Pas vous ?? Remarquez, c est peut-être pour ça que vous n'êtes pas un des héros de One Piece.

* * *

14 – Un homme ne doit pas mourir avant d'avoir réalisé ses rêves ! Devinez de qui Luffy tient ce précepte ...

* * *

15 – Si un jour il se faisait arrêter par le grand père de Luffy, il comptait bien lui sortir cet argument pour l'attendrir. Mais par la suite il a fait sa rencontre et il s'est aperçu que ça ne marchait pas.

* * *

16 – Grâce au fruit du démon, Luffy aurait pu faire un bon membre de l'équipage dans les années à venir. Dommage qu'il ait pris la mer avant que Shanks ne revienne, et qu'il ait une ambition démesurée.

* * *

17 – Il s'est jeté à l'eau pour le sauver sans voir qu'un monstre marin approchait. Il ne faut pas oublier de préciser qu'il est aussi tête en l'air que Luffy. La preuve?! Si jamais il avait vu le monstre arriver, il lui aurait fait sa fête d'une main en même temps que d'attraper Luffy de l'autre.

* * *

18 – Disons qu'il s'est un peu senti responsable de la situation dans laquelle était Luffy ... peut-être parce que Luffy s'est retrouvé dans le pétrin car il voulait défendre l'honneur de Shanks ... ou bien parce que Shanks s'est fait piéger comme un débutant en laissant le mioche se faire prendre en otage devant lui...

* * *

19 – Que voulez-vous, Luffy est un gamin auquel on s'attache. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses compagnons de voyage à bord du Vogue Merry lui sont aussi dévoués.

* * *

20 – Grâce à ça il a gagné un max de points pour le concours avec les autres capitaines. 

Le tarif est :

Cicatrices (par cicatrice 5cm): sur une jambe 5 points, un bras 10 points, le ventre 30, le visage 50 (multipliez les points par deux pour les blessures qui auraient pu être mortelles)

Membres arrachés: un doigt 50, un bras 500, une jambe 1000, la tête 10 000 (par membre,la moitié des points seulement si le membre n'est pas arraché en entier)

Il est maintenant un des plus cotés parmi les capitaines les plus présentables. Inutile de préciser que les culs de jattes et les décapités ne comptent pas parmi les présentables (pas assez classes pour les premiers, morts pour les deuxièmes)

* * *

Merci aux reviewers qui me suivent fidèlement et aux nouveaux venus ! Allez voir les reviews, y'a plein de bonnes idées la dedans pour prolonger le plaisir. 

Chapitre dédié à Qualerei/Valdhery en remerciement de la traduction en anglais des chapitres.

Eh oui, grâce à la raison n°20 vous pouvez compter les points de vos pirates préférés et les classer!! C'est-y pas beau ça? Si quelqu'un a le courage de le faire, qu'il nous laisse les résultats dans une petite review.

Comme tout auteur n'est rien sans le public qui le suit, merci de me laisser vos critiques ou commentaires dans une petite review.

Une raison supplémentaire à ajouter ? Review !

Celles de personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur fanfiction . net sont possibles.


End file.
